disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hook's Treasure Nap
"Hook's Treasure Nap" is the first segment of the seventy-fifth episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Plot Jake and his crew were enjoying making a sand sculpture of Hook on the beach, when the real Captain Hook and his crew arrive. Hook was distraught he couldn't recall were he buried Captain Cuddly Bear's toy ship, the S.S Binky his childhood toy. Mr. Smee asks Jake and his crew to help Hook locate his toy ship. Captain Hook can only remember the way to the S.S Binky when he's asleep. So as Jake and the pirates journey through Neverland lessening carefully to a sleeping Hook's directions the first location was Big Bug Valley were they had to evade the tickling Tickle Beetles next Hook sent through Mysterious River were the captain Hook is accidentally left a drift on the back of a giant turtle swimming through the river but fortunately Jake and his friends come to a sleeping Hook assistant thanks to Izzy and her Pixie Dust. Sleeping Captain Hook finally recalls the final location were S.S Binky is located but they had to venture through Catapult Grove one of hazardous location on their journey the slightest touch of any of the tree within the grove will send them catapulting into air. Smee assured the young pirates they would be careful but accidentally stumbles on a coconut knocking Hook from the bed Sharky and Bones was caring on to tree Catapult Grove sending the sleeping captain soaring across the grove until he lands on the back of a sleeping Tick-Tock the Crocodile. The Crocodile awakes in a playful mood discovering Hook asleep and began tossing the sleeping captain about like rag doll much to the croc amusement. Jake and his crew quickly come to Hook's aid using a bushel of bananas to distract Tick-Tock who toss Hook aside in favor bananas. Jake and the pirates soon return to Catapult Grove when Hook finally wakes up not recalling were to find the treasure the only thing he could remember was X marks the spot. Jake points out two palm trees in the shape of X. Sharky and Bones soon dig up Hook's treasure chest, Hook unlocks and uncover his childhood toy. Smee ask his captain to thank Jake and his friends for their assistance, Hook refused to but reluctantly thanks them using Caption Cuddly Bear to speak on his behalf. Jake and his crew soon return to Pirate Island to place their gold doubloon they collect on today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Meanwhile back on the Jolly Roger Hook is having to much fun playing with the S.S Binky that he don't pay attention steering the Jolly Roger which hits a coral reef, forcing Hook and crew to abandon ship as the Jolly Roger sinks using the S.S Binky as means to escape. Trivia *Jake and his crew earn nine gold doubloons. *This the second episode to reveal something from Hook's childhood since "Jake's Home Run!". *Mr. Smee reveals Hook has a habit of talking in his sleep. Cast *Sean Ryan Fox as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Loren Hoskins as Sharky *Jeff Bennett (speaking)/Kevin Hendrickson (singing) as Bones *Dee Bradley Baker as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Category:Television episodes Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates episodes